A-team
Our A-selection consits of a team of strong players, who are serious in achieving the best results in order to move up through de league A-Selection Currently our A selection exists of the following players: Jimmy Paye, AKA "Yahaya Touré" Benjamin Elliot, AKA "Benjimon" (keeper & captain) Shadak Kangar Cyrus Miller Lawrence Zeegar George Yobo Aford Kangar Odjuku Wilson Junior Elliot Fredinho David Arthur Mark AKA "Evra" Obediah Moore Coac"Fat Boy" Kesselie Massaley Head Coach "Kezzo" Coach: Emmanuel Bannie (VACANCY), Medic Business Manager: George Kosivi player z.jpg|Shadrick Kangar|linktext=Shadrick Kangar Player R.jpg|Junior Elliot|linktext=Junior Elliot Mooiejongen.jpg|Okriku Wilson|linktext=Okriku Wilson Lekker ding.jpg|Emmanuel Tarr Captain james 103.jpg|Captain James Barjebo|linktext=Captain James Barjebo JZ.jpg|Doc JZ|linktext=Doc JZ Donso1.JPG|James Brooks AKA Donso Yahaya1.JPG|James Paye AKA Yahaya Touré Coache1.JPG|Kesselie AKA Coach Kezzo Boy3.JPG|Small Peckin Boy2.JPG|Sagamon Benjamin1.JPG|Benjamin Elliot AKA Benjimon player T.jpg|Cyrus Miller|linktext=Cyrus Miller player V.jpg|George Yobo player U.jpg|Roland Tate player T.jpg|Aford Kangar player x.jpg|Lawrence Zeegar player W.jpg|Amos Wonder Arthur Mark.jpg Tiaco.jpg Obediah moore.jpg Waikiki Boys performance Year 1: Sunday 13 October the girls and the boys played against God Bless FC. Both teams won. the boys even with 3-1 29 September the Waikik Boys played at Capitol Hill Gibson High, a return match against Africa Stars. As the main field was occupied with a comunity tournament, they played at the second field, which is a bit small and is a bit trapezium shaped. 1-1 was the result, which after the 3-0 win of the last time leaves Waikiki Boys as the overall winner so far. Saturday 28 September the Waikiki Boys played against a very young team of Young Arsenal at Rockcrusher field in Congo Town. Although the Young Arsenal was highly motivated to beat their Ilustrious opponents from further down the road, and at times came very close to equalizing, they had to take their loss with 1-2 for Waiki Boys. As the Waikiki Boys FC now numbers almost 100 players to choose from, some A-team players had a break this Saturday allowing some new aspiring A-team players to show their skills. On Sunday 22 September thw boys played against a much anticipated formidable opponent: African Stars from Capitol Bypass. Althought he match had to be shortened because of a double booking of the field, the Stars were sent home with a 3-0 Defeat. However, a serious rematch on a better field was immediately agreed, and maybe that the Stars will now not underestimate the Waikiki Boys anymore. The boys played YOSA FC from Peace Island on Sunday 15 September. This was the time to give the chance to some new young players to show their talent, which they did. The score should have been 2-1 for the Waikiki boys, but probably the ref got some bird droppings in his eye, so he allowed a shot against the crossbar as a goal. Nevertheless, it was a fair and interesting game. Unfortunately: despite calls for support going out to more than 1200 email addresses all over the world via various sites, up to now there has not been a single contribution to the schoolfees of the boys so far. Only the head sponsors Boss and George have so far been able to support 10 players with full or partial (contribution to school uniforms, schoes, copy books etc.) scholarhips. Please it is not too late; all contributions are still welcom and very much needed: look at the scholarship page. 24 August: Finaly Waikiki boys met with their first defeat. After having been undefeated for almost 10 Months the boys were playing on Flag day in Harbel again, where in the streaming rain and on a field almost as flooded as our own beach-side property, the team was unable to get even. After a first 80 minutes without goals, the opponents from Harbel scored a first goal, which was luckily followed by a swift equalizer by Emmanuel Tarr. However a few minutes before the end of the game the Harbel team was able to score again and this time the boys could not make it happen again before the whistle was blown. Evel tongues claimed that some of the players had been drinking palm wine before the game and that is why we did not see the usual stars excell. In the last week of July and first week of August Waikiki Boys were enrolled in the District # 10 league. On Wednesday 31 July they played their first match The Boys won 1-0 and the Waikiki Girls even won their first match with 4-1. The second round was also won by both Boys and Girls Squad, In the semi-finals there were some very dramatic events. The Girls team was threatened by the referee who wanted to attack some players with a knife. Chased by the police the referee fled, but the whole commotion resulted in the Girls team to lose their match, which ended their bid for the cup. This match was then followed by the Waikiki Boys playing in the afternoon. First there was also some commotion by the "community leadership" from Congo Town Back road, injecting 3 older players who were not really part of the Waikiki Boys, under the argument that the opponents were bigger older players to this would balance the odds somewhat. Indeed the opponents were a very experienced team with 3 players from the Liberia National Team and other players who were playing in the first and second league (BYC/LPRC Oilers level). However our young team of 15 to 22 year old players was not scared at all and played a very strong and most exiting match. At first they even took the lead 1-0 but the experience of the National Team Players was a bit too much in the long run and the match ended in 1-2 for the opponents. Nevertheless, the Waikiki Boys had nothing to be ashamed of as they played extremely attractive and strong football and were in many aspects the equals of the opposing team. Waikiki Boys have been prolcaimed the most disciplined team of the tournament. Our keeper Benjimon Ellis has been awarded a certificate as the best keeper and his brother Junior Elliot was elected to be the most valueble defence player. Waikiki Boys, well done. On 25 July Wikiki Boys went to Tubmanburg where they played against the local Young Survivors. The match ended in a 1-1- draw. Although the Waikiki Boys were averagely much younger than the more experinced Young Survivors, they were able to convince the President of the Bomi County LFA in such a way that he stated that he will invite the boys to come back to play the winner of the Bomi County 3rd division league. The team also entered the District # 10 competition, which will also start this week. In a warm up game to get to know the field at Old Road (a funny square field, about half as long as the normal football field, with very small goals), they met SRC on Sunday 21 July. At first they had to get used to this very small field, they were down 2-0, which they redeemed to 2-2, but by half time they were behind 4-2. Then after changing sides it even got worse 5-2. But then they seemed to have understood the strategy for a small field like that and in the final 30 minutes they were able to bring the score to 5-9; another victory for the Waikiki boys. Even though the ref was from that community and seemed to be not entirely impartial. Despite the fact that SRC even had some players from first division club BYC and they seemed more experienced older stronger players, the Waikiki boys were able to show them that we are still the only undefeated club in Liberia. On Sunday 14 July the team played against Susan Berry, which resulted in a 3-1 win for the Waikiki Boys. In a friendly and fair game, the two new strikers No. 11 and 12, who recently promoted from the small pickins team to the A-team made the second half increasingly interesting with some spectacular shots at goal, some of which resulted in the 3 goals. The defence was solid like a block and all this promises good chances in the District # 10 league which the team will enter this week. Sunday 23 June Waikiki boys played against the team from Harbel 1-1. The game should actually have ended in a 2-1 win for Waikiki boys but one perfectly good goal was disregarded by the referee. As a reward for the teams' effort a new good quality football was given to them by Boss and Mr. Ricky Debon jointly. Unfortunately Waikiki boys dropped out of the Pacos Island leage because of poor organisation of the league: a change of dates of games only hours before the match caused Waikiki boys to default, as they were not able to get the team together on such short notice. On Sunday 26 May Waikiki Boys A.K.A. Maryland, played the first demonstration match against United Brothers A.K.A. Montserrado, in the Pacos Island League. The team bravely faced pouring thunderstorms and kept the result on 0-0 despite courageous actions on this normally already dangerous field. Whilst no goals were scored, the match was nevertheless interesting to watch and showed fair play from both sides. The team spirit was high both on the way to the match and on the way back. As our own field at the beach of Oldest Congo Town has flooded, the boys met their opponent New Genesis on Sunday 12 May at the field of Susan Berry school opposite Musu's spot. The game was tough and the new players put in the field by the new coach Murphy were not able to score in the first half. The second half however the match became much more exiting with 4 goals - 2 each, with the equalizer in the last 3 minutes. Sunday 14 March 2013 we played at our own field (Congo Town Back rd.) against Young Barca. After Barca took the lead in the first 30 minutes, a hotly disputed equalizer (even though the referee was in a very good position to take the right decision), Yahaya Touré used the remaining play time to show the opponents with two more goals that the Waiki Boys were undisputedly the better team in th is match. Wins 14 Draw 8 Loose 1